Soup
by Mwah25
Summary: Han and Leia. The outcome of Ord Mantell over cooking soup.


AN: standard disclaimer unfortunately I do not own H&L

This is my first ever dabble into the FF world, all reviews and criticisms etc appreciated x

Soup

Han walked briskly through the corridors of the cold base, thinking how at least he'd be much warmer once he was off Hoth and on Tatooine regardless of his fate with Jabba the Hut. Once he reached the kitchen entrance Han peered inside to see if the Princess was alone, having this conversation would be easier in private rather than the entire base knowing which would undoubtedly start tongues wagging once again about the state of the relationship between Han and Leia.

Luckily for Han the petite princess was alone, wiping her eyes as she chopped onions. Han smiled as he opened the door and walked in. 'I didn't know you could cook, Your Worship?' he asked as he took of his giant coat to accommodate himself with the temperature change inside the room and went over to Leia and grabbed a knife and started to help with the onions. Leia smiled at Han, grateful for some company. 'I'm not the best cook but present circumstances require me to pick up arms' she replied with a wave of her knife. Han laughed and Leia couldn't help but think how much she was going to miss his laugh, with that subtle hint of his cornelian heritage evident in his voice.

Han smiled and continued to help, moving onto the carrots in front of him. 'I guess some good came out of our trip to Ord Mantel, at least we avoided the bug going round eh'. Leia sighed silently conceding the minute truth Han expressed. Although she had procured the weapons supply and delivery of communication kits with the sleeper cell at the space station, their encounter with the bounty hunters after both Han and herself had left a sour taste in her mouth that not even this soup would wash away. So she continued to chop the onions that really someone else should be if it wasn't for the illness that had landed a third of the base personnel in bed. 'I guess you're right Han, poor Luke looked terrible when I checked on him earlier. Since you're now helping me in the kitchen we can finish quickly and pay him a visit.'

Putting the giant mass of carrots into the big pot took Han three goes, but gave him the opportunity to take a deep breath and compose himself before he began. 'Leia…Me and Chewie have decided to leave at the end of the week to pay back Jabba.' The knife in Leia's hand clattered to the kitchen top even though she knew this was coming it still took her by surprise. Han winced. 'What? Why Han? Because of what happened? They wanted me as well Han, didn't you hear them?'

Leia felt like the breath had been sucked out of her harshly. She absentmindedly rubbed her still sore arm that had been grabbed and twisted by the large beast of a bounty hunter before Han had smashed his fist into his face, shot the other, gripping said arm in a vice grip and running for his life through the streets of Ord Mantel; the bruises had slightly faded and as Han's eyes followed her hands he replied 'That's exactly why Leia', and moved toward her. Replacing her hand and continuing the rubbing and soothing of her arm he looked into her eyes and Leia could see the rare sight of emotions playing on to a face that was normally scowling or grinning. Han's jaw was set in a determined way contrasting the concern and care in his hazel eyes.

'Yes he was after the bounty on your head, but you heard the slime bag, he was so happy once he realized who you were, he had no idea he was about to get 2 for 1. I can't risk you're life Princess nor the rebellion and all of you guys, Luke, the general…everyone.' Han picked up the onions and roughly threw them in the pot and sighed. 'I just can't Leia. I mean you…you…you mean too much to me'. Leia didn't know whether to be touched at his expression of feelings or angry. So she grabbed the leeks and began slaughtering them hard and quick and tossed them along with the other vegetables. Han watched as her breathing slowly returned to normal and stepped away. As torn as he felt for leaving this girl, the one who although he fought with and teased, she was the one to whom he had grown to attached to the most alongside Luke and Chewie.

As Leia turned to switch on the heat to a low setting to soften the vegetables for the soup, she whispered 'Will you come back to the rebellion?' afraid to turn towards Han. She couldn't face him, this man who had risked his life one too many a time for her and supported her in her darkest times in the past three years she knew him. The thought of him leaving tore Leia but as much as she teased and accused him of being selfish for not committing to the rebellion she knew deep down he was a good honest man, who had shown his commitment to her over and over again. What more could she want? After all a signature didn't define commitment and the rebellion stood on the need to secure a galaxy fair and safe for your loved ones. The Princess without a home or family had found Han, Chewie and Luke; they found each other. She knew his choice was to protect her so she could live to fight for the future.

Han moved to remove the wooden spoon Leia was holding and placed the lid on the pot. Moving her in front of him, the Corellian placed a hand on her arm bringing her closer and kissed her forehead. Running his hand on her cheek he moved her head so she looked at him. 'Sweetheart, I can't promise I'll return to the rebellion, I don't think it's going to be so easy, not with Jabba's anger'. Leia's face contorted and he could see the pain in her eyes as tears welled up. Han sighed again, wiping the small moisture escaping down her cheek. 'But you know me', he grinned, 'I'm a fighter and I'll come back for you as soon as I can and we'll fight together'. Leia smiled up at him and willed him to continue, wanting to savor his voice. 'Besides, now that I know you can cook Your Highness, it's an incentive'. Leia laughed and marveled at how whenever she felt down he could entice that out of her and resolved to remain strong until his return.

'I can't say I'm gonna miss that so called charm of yours Solo' she exclaimed, but Leia knew Han could tell she was lying. 'Come on Princess lets add some good ol' Solo spice to the food, can't have the base missing out' he winked at Leia and they continued to prepare the soup for the troops. Both knew time wasn't on their side and decided to enjoy each other's company, grateful to avoid an argument. Maybe a year ago Leia would have called him selfish and Han would have risen to the bait. But with the dire events of Ord Mantel, they realized how much these moments together mattered and they succumbed to appreciate each others company, the comfort only they could offer each other.


End file.
